What if the Storm Ends?
by JennyTylerSmith
Summary: What if Chibiusa had recognised Mamoru and Usagi as the younger versions of her parents? Realising that her parents broke up, she panics and tries to play the cupid to bring her parents back together. But can she do it, while those malicious dreams tear Mamoru away from Usagi? What if it hadn't been Endymion who had sent the dreams after all? Rewrite of R season.


**What if the Storm Ends?**

Summary: What if Chibiusa had recognised Mamoru and Usagi as the younger versions of her parents? Realising that her parents broke up, she panics and tries to play the cupid to bring her parents back together. But can she do it, while those malicious dreams tear Mamoru away from Usagi? What if it hadn't been Endymion who had sent the dreams after all? Rewrite of R season.

**Note:****It's just always bothered me how Chibiusa/Rini treated Usagi all the time, I mean even after she found out about Usagi being her mother she gave her no respect yet she respected Mamoru and treated him right. In fact it keeps bugging me how everyone disrespects Usagi even after she time and time proved to pull through, but Chibiusa and Rei from the 90s anime bugged the hell out of me to the point I hated them, a lot. I say 90s anime because I love Crystal remake as Rei of Sailor Moon Crystal isn't treating Usagi like shit nor bullying her. So I am hoping that I will tolerate Crystal Chibiusa cause I hated 90s Chibiusa. In fact the reason I enjoyed Stars was because thankfully Chibiusa wasn't in it. This is why I have taken this stance and decided to rewrite this annoying character. Sorry if you guys loved 90s Chibiusa but I did not and so I am doing her my way with attitude change. Don't even get me started on the resolution of the unnecessary break up arc. I was so angry that King Endymion turned out to be the one to send it. It made no sense what so ever. So here it is. I hope you guys enjoy this fic of mine. This fic will implement elements of the manga, anime and my own spin on stuff. **

The title is inspired by Snow Patrol's song 'The Lightning Strike'. Obviously this is set after the break up episode.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Usagi didn't know what to do anymore. Despite how many times her friends have tried to drag her out of her room she hadn't given up. She didn't want to leave her bed. What purpose did she have? Apart from going out when there was a battle or school, she didn't want to go anywhere but stay in. Not after her heart was broken.

It hurt her, a lot. Too much.

The have the confirmation that Mamoru only liked her because she had been Serenity in the past was her worst nightmare. To know that he abandoned her because she wasn't good enough as Serenity was as good as ripping her soul out.

She knew that the girls were thinking she was overreacting but she wasn't. She couldn't help it. She loved Mamoru unconditionally, even before she found out he was her Endymion. Yes she never showed it, arguing with him, pretending to hate him but she loved him even then. Of course she did, why else did she constantly cross his path? It wasn't a coincidence, she deliberately did that but hide her feelings because she thought he hated her. But after they got together he had assured her he loved her as Usagi too, for she had told him after the doom tree incident that she couldn't be Serenity. She was her own person and he had assuaged her insecurities telling her that he didn't care.

Yet three days ago he proved that wrong and crushed her soul by confirming them.

Just thinking of that made her eyes teary again and she hide her face on her pillow. She would never be good enough for anything. She wasn't good enough to be a princess, she wasn't good enough to be a daughter, nor a student and now she wasn't good enough to be a girlfriend either. No one wanted her. She wasn't even sure why she was bothering to live. Her parents were disappointed at her for not doing good enough and now the one pillar of support she had left, the one she always depended on was gone too. Even Mamoru had given up on her.

She curled up into a ball and sniffled.

"Usagi?" a tentative voice spoke out, bringing her out of her despair driven trance. She stiffened and immediately composed herself by wiping away the tears by her hand before she got out of the bed and stared at the little pink haired girl standing beside her door looking nervous.

Usagi composed herself before she spoke up, not wanting Chibiusa to see her break down. But she knew she wasn't blind, her eyes probably looked red.

"What is it Chibiusa?" Usagi asked softly while looking at the young girl who had ploughed into her life like a storm in merely six days ago.

"Umm, do you want to watch movie together? Ikuko-mama got us some Disney movies?" Chibiusa spoke tentatively as she fiddled with her hands.

Usagi would have declined but one look at her face made her change her mind. She was staring at her with hope in her eyes. Finally she sighed and smiled.

"Okay then, let's go."

"Yes!" Chibiusa smiled and then ran towards her to grab her hand, and practically pulled her out of her room and down the stairs. She started walking, to make sure she didn't trip and fall. She didn't know what to make of Chibiusa. If it had been four days ago, she would have shouted at the little brat and screamed at her. But something had changed. While she had attacked her initially with the fake gun and then insulted her a few times, somehow few days ago she had stopped giving her attitudes.

In fact, the past few days she had been behaving nicely, even better than Shingo. She had been attached to her, constantly spending time with her, sticking to her, playing with her and not annoying her at all. In fact, to her own surprise, Usagi suddenly actually liked spending time with her the little girl. She was getting attached to her. She wouldn't have thought it was possible, being irritated at her during her first appearance. But Usagi had concluded that perhaps the reason she had been so irritating towards her at first was probably because of her entrance in a new time and world. Perhaps this was her real personality.

Usagi only hoped so, because somehow this stranger, this girl had been brightening her days ever since her break up with Mamoru. Chibiusa seemed to succeed where her best friends had failed. Would wonders ever cease? She wondered lightly as she sat next to Chibiusa on the couch while the movie started playing. With a sigh she got lost in the world of Cinderella, not noticing the look Chibiusa was giving her.

* * *

><p>When she first arrived in the past, Chibiusa had been frazzled so she hadn't noticed the eerie resemblance between Usagi, Mamoru and her parents. Once she had noticed it, she dismissed it as a coincidence. Didn't think of it that much. But little coincidence's like that kept popping up. Luna was guarding Usagi, just as the Luna in the future guarded her mother. Furthermore, Usagi held and used the silver crystal. She dismissed that too. However, when she heard Usagi call Mamoru 'Mamo-chan' she had frozen up. For she knew that name, had heard her mother occasionally refer to her father, as an endearment. She had often said that that nickname didn't make any sense because her father's name was Endymion, but they had always laughed at that every time she said it. But what confirmed her suspicion was when Mamoru had called her 'Usako' back.<p>

There was no denying it any further. Usagi and Mamoru were, somehow, the younger versions of her parents. And that thought elated her. For the past year her life had been anything but nice, there hadn't been any chance of any family time at all when the Dark Moon clan attacking their castle. So a chance to see her parents interact so young and happy, was a dream come true for her. Especially Usagi, because all she had seen of her mother for the past four months was unconscious, encased in a crystal tomb. So to have any version of her mother nearby, actually fully alive and not in a coma was big for her too. The reason why she had attached herself with Usagi, spending any time with her.

But then few days ago the bomb dropped on her when Usagi came home crying because Mamoru broke up with her. To say she was horrified would be an understatement. For one thing, Usagi crying infuriated her, not at Usagi but at Mamoru. She idolised her mother, she was so strong so to see any version of her crying was a shock to her system and made her very angry at the younger version of her father. How could he do that? It made no sense! From as long as she could remember her father claimed that he has always loved her, the thought of separation made him sick! Not to mention he was insanely jealous of any man looking at her mother! This break up was not meant to be.

So she had taken to spending even more time with Usagi, not liking her crying at all. It just seemed wrong.

But Chibiusa had a big problem in her hand. Namely if her parents remained separated then she wouldn't exist. And that was possible, even Puu had told her time can be rewritten. Just this morning she got a spook when she noticed her right hand becoming wispy, fade for few seconds before being solid again. She had almost screamed.

That was proof alone that she was in trouble and she needed to fix her parents fast, for them and her. She didn't want to die.

But her time was running out.


End file.
